Hermione's Letter
by Sup.Sarah
Summary: A One-shot from before Hogwarts. Hermione Granger is just an ordinary girl, or so she thinks. Read along as Hermione gets the letter that changes her life.


**Hermione's Letter. a one-shot by . **

**Takes place before Hogwarts, the day that Hermione gets the letter introducing her to a whole new world**

* * *

Hermione Granger loved mornings. She loved how crisp the air was, she loved that she could hear the birds chirping from the tree that was outside her window and she loved the smells that would make their way up the stairs from the kitchen, always coffee and usually bacon. Her dad loved bacon.

Unlike most children her age, Hermione never had a problem with getting up. She always awoke when her alarm clock rang at seven am and always got right up, making her way to the bathroom of the kitchen to start to get ready for the day.

She liked to talk to her parents before she started on her walk to school, because this was the time that she got the most attention in the day.

Hermione hated school. She loved to learn, she loved her advance placement classes and she loved the schools surprisingly well stocked library. But her school, or more so, the people she went to school with, was what she didn't like.

Maybe the problem wasn't that she didn't like them, but that they didn't like her.

Hermione didn't see what they had against her. Sure, she was smart, smarter than most of the other kids in her class. She didn't mean to sound rude or stuck up, but she knew that this was true. How was that her fault though? She liked to read, so she did, and that made her smart. Her parents had always encouraged her love for literature, always telling her to keep reading and learning so that she could be smart and make something of herself. So she did.

The other kids at school weren't like her parents though. They called her a nerd, a bookworm and a dork. They made fun of her teeth and her hair and books. They spent their recesses and lunches playing with their friends and talking amongst themselves. Hermione spent her recesses and lunches in the library or sometimes the bench in the courtyard if it was a nice day with a book in her hands and her eyes glued to the page.

Although her parents had been the ones that had encouraged her reading and told her to keep it up, she knew that they were now worried. They were concerned for their only daughter. Why didn't she have any friends? Did she avoid people? Was their something wrong with her?

Hermione didn't think that there was anything wrong with her. She wanted friends, she wanted people to be nice to her and talk to her in a friendly manner, but they didn't, and she didn't know how to change that, so she kept up with her reading.

In the back of her mind, a small part of Hermione's mind challenged that thought. 'Is there something wrong with me?' her brain seemed to ask. It was true that sometimes odd things happened to her, or when she was nearby. But Hermione didn't know how to explain these odd things, she didn't know what they meant. Sometimes, she wondered if crazy things like magic were real, because the things that sometimes happened couldn't be explained logically, or at least with any logic that Hermione knew.

Hermione was excited that the summer holidays were nearing, she only had one day left of school and then she would be able to go to secondary school.

She had been accepted to a prestigious all girls school. The school prided itself on beating the others schools in the national tests, and she had been awarded entry immediately. Her reading, and her hard work had paid off, she only knew of one other girl from her school that had been accepted their.

Hermione made her way to the kitchen, looking forward to toast. Both of her parents were already their, talking over their appointments for the day. They both greeted her brightly, but she noticed the worried way that they looked at her. She tried not to sigh as she sat at the table.

"Hermione dear, would you get the post for us?" Her mother asked when they heard the post being pushed through the door.

"Yes mother." She said, getting up off the chair and making her way to the front door. There were a few items this time, a few bills, a letter addressed to her mother and a letter addressed to her. This one didn't look like anything from the library, and Hermione wondered what the letter could be. Getting back to the kitchen, she handed the rest over and then flipped her letter, noting the odd emblem on the back of the letter.

She admired the bold lion on the emblem.

"What's that you have got there dear?" Her mother asked her.

"A letter, but I do not know where from."

She tore open the letter and retrieve the think parchment. Hermione loved the smell of parchment and grinned when she saw the elegant green ink.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)_

_Dear Miss. Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are aware that you come from a family of muggles (non-magical folk) and wish to inform you that a member of staff will be visiting you at approximately twelve noon tomorrow. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1st September, We await your owl by no later than 31st July. _

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

'What…..?' Her thoughts were blank. She did not know what to make of this. Her first reaction was to laugh. Somebody from her school was ore than likely making fun of her, pulling a joke to get her to think that magic was real.

But then she got to thinking. Could magic be real? She had always been able to do some strange things, and this wasn't logical, maybe this could explain what she could do.

Did she really think that this was real, or did she actually want this to be real?

"Who is the letter from dear?" Her mother asked her.

"A school." She muttered.

"A school? What school?"

"Hogwarts."

"What?" Both of her parents exclaimed, neither of them having before heard of a school with such an absurd name.

"Hogwarts." She replied. "A school of witchcraft and wizardry."

Both of her parents were startled, both thinking that they had been unaware that their daughter apparently liked science fiction books, and surprised at how cruel children could be. These children were getting their daughters hopes up for an imaginary school and making her think that she was some sort of witch.

They passed a quick look between themselves, reassuring themselves that the other was thinking what they were. They thought that their daughter had missed the look, but Hermione was quick and she saw them.

"Hermione I think that there must have been some mistake." Started her dad. "Honey, there aren't any schools for witches and wizards."

"But look at the letter!" She insisted, showing her parents. Slowly, her mother took the letter from her grasp and the two of them peered at the parchment with curiosity.

The letter did appear authentic, and there was no way that a child could have written this by themselves. But despite all of the facts about the letter that made the information somewhat creditable, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were smart and responsible adults, and they did not want to encourage their daughter. But then again they knew how had of a time she had at school and how upset that she sometimes got, and if this lifted her spirits even a little bit, then why not let her continue on this way?

"We will see what happens tomorrow. The letter says that somebody will come."

Hermione nodded with her parents excitedly and then went off to get ready for school. Hermione was sure that that letter was real. She could feel it in her bones, she was sure of it, it just felt right.

School was the same as any other. The teachers always looked desperately for somebody else to answer a question apart fro Hermione, who's hand always shot right up at the speed of lightening. Her classmates ignored her and she spent her recess and lunch on the bench in the courtyard with a good book. She practically skipped home, eager for the next day to begin.

Her parents were oddly reserved for the rest of the afternoon and night and Hermione wondered why but then assumed that they were just worried about the next day. She went to bed early that night but still got up at seven in the morning, even though today was a Saturday, the first Saturday of the holiday. Her parents weren't in the kitchen so she went to the living room after getting dressed for the day and watched some television and read her most recent book.

Eventually her parents got up and they made breakfast, her parents still quiet and dreading noon, when they would have to comfort a disappointed daughter.

You could imagine their surprise when at exactly twelve sharp there was a tap on the door. Hermione squealed and jumped up off of the couch and raced over the door, pulling the wooden contraption wide open to reveal one of the strangest dressed women that they had even seem.

She was wearing emerald robes and a black witches hat. Her boots were buckled at the front but also looked like they were laced up. She had square glasses, thin lips and black hair that was pulled up into a tight bun at the top of her head.

"Miss. Granger I assume?" The strange woman asked. Hermione nodded her head excitedly and let the woman in. "Very good then. I am Professor McGonagall."

"The deputy headmistress at Hogwarts." Hermione chimed in, still excited.

"Yes, that's right." Professor McGonagall couldn't help but smile slightly at the girls enthusiasm. It was clear that she wanted to go to school, but Professor McGonagall had a good feeling about this girl. She was special.

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione's mother gasped. "You are really real?"

"Yes." Nodded Professor McGonagall. She got this a lot more often than you would expect.

Professor McGonagall explained to them all about Hogwarts and the world of magic. The Grangers were, no pun intended, spell bound by what she had to say, and within the hour they were sold on letting their daughter go to this school, and Hermione was more excited then ever, she even hugged her new Professor as she was leaving.

"I told you that that letter was real!" She exclaimed to her parents. "I knew that I was right!"

Hermione was still somewhat shocked though. She was a witch, a real, in the flesh witch. She would be learning to do magic – to make herself into an animal and how to make potions and make thing fly across a classroom. She would be living in a castle for the majority of the year. This whole situation was amazing, it was magic.

* * *

**Show Hermione how much you love her and leave a review :)**


End file.
